Touch button switches commonly require the use of glass or plastic as a dielectric material. Touch buttons carry certain disadvantages including accidental switching during false touches. Occurrence of bounce effect is prevalent in case of mechanical switches. The mechanical switches are also prone to damage due to periodic wear and tear. Replacing/repairing touch button switches and mechanical switches is quite expensive.
Hence, there is felt a need for a switch which limits the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional touch button switches as well as mechanical switches.